Sticky Glue
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: AidouXZero yaoi Aidou and his stupid pranks.. After Zero insults and humiliates Aidou in front of everyone, Aidou comes up with such an idiotic idea..it might just be stupid enough to work. Of course he gets caught but, maybe the punishment is better than the prank...? AND WHEN DID ZERO GET SO FREAKING CUTE!
1. Phase 1 - Getting The Job Done

Phase one - Getting The Job Done

NikkiBear: had this random idea in the shower :3 hope you enjoy. this couple needs more love!

* * *

It was a cold dark night with moon barely peeking out from behind the grey clouds. The sky was clear, the stars dim in their brightness. Darkness crept throughout campus like shadows.

Perfect for a thief...  
Or in this case.. Hanabusa Aidou to pull some stupid prank.

The blond vampire snickered into his hand as he stared at his opened package. He snickered some more when he read what was written on the bottle.

Super Sticky Glue

_This glue is the most stickiest in all the vampire and human world! Using the latest science to make it extremely resistant and strong has made it perfect for building, repairs and more! Give it 1-2 hours for it to harden. Get it today~_

_One known glue remover, if needed please call this number :- - -)  
email us at SSGworld_

_XxX_

He didn't bother reading the ingredients, partly because the words were too difficult to understand and pronounce for that matter. So he opened the top and looked inside, it smelt strangely sweet like strawberries and looked like white goo. He mixed it around with a pencil. It was thick and smooth, "Oh wow this'll be perfect.." he whispered to himself as he thought of how his genius plan would go about.

The reason for this...'plan' of his was because a certain ex-human had insulted and humiliated him the other day and the blond still felt sour about it. He _was _known to hold childish grudges over pointless things. It wasn't as if he could help it though.

Anyways, it happened like this...

XxX

Screaming and girly squealing could be heard throughout the school. Mobs and crowds of teenage girls screamed as their favorite night class students walked by them in a line. Yuuki struggled to keep them in one place but they were like wild animals. They kept this up until a silver haired teen crossed his arms in annoyance, a scowl on his face as he glared at them with harsh eyes, "Get. Back. NOW!" he shouted at them.

The air went silent as the fangirls (and fanboy!) trembled in fright.

Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief before smiling, "Thanks Zero!"

"IDOL SENPAAIIII!"

"KYAAA HE LOOKED AT ME!"

"KAWAII!"

Zero's silver eyebrow twitched, "God... they never shut up do they." he pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt an oncoming headache.

"That's no way to talk about these lovely ladies," he winked at a redhead making her faint, "Is it Kiryuu?" an annoying voice called out (but to Zero _everything _was annoying)

Without even looking up, Zero replied, "You have bad taste Hanabusa. Well I guess that's not new or anything."

The sapphire eyed vampire was about to retort angrily but he tripped over a rather large rock and fell ontop of his poor cousin Kain.

The vampires ahead looked back as they heard a THUMP land on the ground.

Zero crossed his arms again, his head cocked to the side with a neutral look on his face. He watched as Aidou struggled to get up but couldn't and ended up resembling a flopping fish. Then Zero's lips smirked a little, "What, the girls weren't enough for you?"

"HUH!?" the blond shouted making Kain wince at his loud voice, _Oh boy... and the bickering begins ...- _Kain thought.

"I see...you're going gay for your cousin."

"NO! WHAT THE HELL-"

"That's alright, I'll leave you to it. Don't wanna interrupt or anything..." Zero shook his head and rolled his light lavender eyes as he ignored shouts from the blond behind him. _Too damn easy. _he thought as he made his way back to Yuuki.

Finally, Aidou got on his feet. What embarrassed him was that the girls were staring silently at him. But what really embarrassed him was that Kaname-sama was also looking at them. His face heated up like a tomato. He began to argue with Kain about Zero and how he was such an asshole.

Kaname and the other vampires rolled their eyes and kept walking. For them, this was just another occurrence.

In the background, fangirls could be heard screaming something about 'yaoi'...

XxX

Aidou grit his teeth at the memory and fisted his fingers, his face red.

Well to him it wasn't a another occurrence! For him this meant REVEEEEENGE!

No need to get mad again! Because he was totally gonna get that jerk of a prefect back.

Tonight...

Mwa...ha...HAHAHAHAAAA!

So Aidou locked his room door and hid the bottle in his jacket pocket, making sure it wouldn't spill. He then opened his window and jumped gracefully to the grassy ground below him like a cat. He then used his vampire speed to dash from tree to tree until he made it to Cross's house, a human could only describe as a black blur.

He stood behind the headmaster's house and lowered his aura so no one could detect it and get curious. _Cuz that would ruin my whole plan! _he thought in his mind. He dove into a bush as the door creaked opened and he saw Cross and Yuuki drag a grumpy Zero into a black Jeep. Aidou had planned before (amazing right?) he had overheard Yuuki beg Zero into going shopping in town that Friday saying she absolutely needed some dresses, and Cross tagged along because he wanted to bond with his 'children'. So the blond vampire took the opportunity of the empty house to sneak in without getting caught. Pretty damn smart huh?

The headmaster and daughter shoved Zero into the car before speeding down the road, singing all the way. Aidou snickered into his hand before opening the front door. To his pleasant surprise and luck, they had left it open! Probably that airhead Yuuki or Cross. Aidou closed the front door swiftly behind him and began creeping up the stairs where he believed Zero's room to be.

He saw a pink door, Yuuki's room.

So he kept looking until he spotted a rather plain looking door, _Kiryuu's... _he grinned to himself. He looked around, as if the ex-human would pop up and shoot him the chest with his Bloody Rose, when he saw no such thing happening he opened the door carefully. It swung open silently. Aidou slipped inside and shut that door too.

_Wow.. _he thought, _what a boring room. _It was simple really. A white bed with white walls, brown drawers and wardrobe, a small wooden night table with a couple of trinkets and a tissuebox. Hanging on the windows were black curtains.

Now...

The blond looked around.

He just had to find something worth gluing.

He looked through drawers and drawers until he found exactly what he was looking for. He chuckled mischieviously as he began his one task for the prank.

_This'll show that stupid Level E! _he thought in satisfaction as he used the glue to committ his crime.

XxX

The front door slammed open, startling the blond out of his task. Muffled voices were heard from downstairs.

"..Zero! It wasn't my fault that dog attacked you!" a voice Aidou recognized to be Yuuki's called out.

"Shut up!" Zero growled, "I didn't want to go in the first place!" he said as he began stomping up the stairs.

"Uh oh." Aidou whispered, his heart pounding. That was his cue to leave. He dashed to the window, flinging it open. He froze as he glanced at the drawer. He smirked and jumped out.

The only evidence of his deed was the billowing, black curtain.

TBC...

* * *

NikkiBear: :3 hoped u liked this random fic. R&R for more~~ reviews help fuel this unpopular couples love!


	2. Phase 2 - Let's Not Get Caught!

Once Aidou was free in the cold and windy night, he burst into slightly manical laughter. He began running quickly to get to his dorm room before anyone got too suspicious. As he climbed up to his open window, he slipped easily through. Panting, he slumped onto his couch. Grinning widely, his sharp fangs glinted softly, "Take _that _Kiryuu." he said to nobody. Although seemingly insignificant to any sane person, it was definately an accomplishment, "Hanabusa 1, Zero 0." he giggled darkly. (no pun intended) The blond looked at the pencil from before his eyes grew wide as he picked it up from the table, "No way.." he gasped in disbelief.

"Hey Hanabusa?" he jumped as he heard Kain's muffled voice suddenly from behind his bedroom door.

"Uhh yeah?" Aidou replied, standing up fast. He threw the pencil on the table quickly.

"Oh. I was wondering where you went." he said as Aidou opened the door a bit.

"For a little walk you know." _play it cool...play it cool...play it cool... _

"Okay." the flaming orange haired vampire said, "That's a strange smell." _Like that Level E.. _

"Ohhh this?" Aidou scratched the back of his head, "Me and Kiryuu just had a scuffle is all, I sure showed him...ha...ha aha ...ha.." he laughed nervously.

Kain stared at him with a blank face for awhile.

Aidou smiled nervously, glancing at the table behind him.

"Well... whatever.." Kain shook his head and left, "Just warn me when you disappear like that."_ Honestly, worrying about him will just give me unreasonable stress._

"Sure thing!" Aidou said cheerfully but he slammed the door and leaned against it. _Damn..too close. _he thought. He chuckled darkly, at least he accomplished something today though.

The tip of the pencil, once wet with glue, had completely hardened.

XxX

Sighing, the ex-human shut his door behind him. The day had been tiring, and spending the night with Cross and Yuuki just took the cake.

He had to carry Yuuki's insane amount of shopping bags, get Cross to stop crying...twice, be their dress up doll and all while having a headache not to mention getting chased by a big dog and slipping into a muddy puddle. So he had to sit in the car ride home shivering and muddy.

Zero fell onto his bed tiredly. As his eyes drooped sleepily he thought, _I should take a shower before I sleep... _With another sigh he got up and stretched his arms, groaning in relief when his back popped. He walked to the bathroom, a maroon towel in his hand. Locking the door behind him he turned the water on. Soon enough, warm steam filled the bathroom. Steam gathered in droplets on the walls and trickled down, almost as if the walls were sweating from the hot air.

Zero stripped free of his clothes, grimacing as he caught sight of the grimy, mud stained clothes as he dumped them into the dark blue hamper near the door. As he walked under the warm water, he absentmindly touched the intricate tattoo on his neck. As he though about it, he wasn't _really _hungry. I mean he always was but the hunger wasn't that bad today. _Maybe it'll come next week or something.. _Zero closed his eyes as he rested his wet head on the tiled wall, _Can't wait. _he thought sarcastically.

After awhile of just standing there under the water, he figured it was time to actually wash himself. So he reached out for a violet shampoo bottle. He wasn't really sure what was inside of it but he didn't really care. Yuuki got it. And it smelt good.

So he squirted some of the nice smelling stuff onto his hand and scrubbed it in his hair and onto his body. Soon his body was covered with purple bubbles, to get rid of them he stood under the shower so that the soap could rinse off by itself.

Once he finished , he turned off the water and got out carefully as not to slip. Shivering, he wrapped the maroon towel around his body. Sometimes he forgot it was already late fall. Zero walked out of the foggy bathroom and quickly darted to his bedroom. He stopped halfway in the hallway to his room as he heard Cross and Yuuki fighting over who got the last of the ice cream. Rolling his eyes he continued to his room. Seriously, they could act like total children sometimes.

He shut the door and dried himself as best as he could until the chill got to him and he just dropped it on the floor. Quickly, he opened his drawers and slipped on his black boxers, not minding the slightly odd feeling when he did, he was too tired. Then he put loose pants and a T-shirt over his goosebump ridden body.

The silverette lay on his pillow wondering why his room had the faint smell of a certain...blond...vampire...

TBC...

* * *

NikkiBear: Reviews fuel their love~~ !


	3. Phase 3 - Found Out

"It was him! It was definitely him! a furious ex-human shouted.

Cross tried to calm him down by talking gently but of course, it was of no use, "C'mon Zero, you don't know tha-"

"Yes I do!" he interrupted, "I smelt him there! I didn't think much of it because you wore me out, "he glared at him making him cringe, "...and I was so tired. But now that I found ...found _this_ I know it was him Cross!"

"O-okay! Okay Zero, I know you're vampire hunter intuition is never wrong, just please let me go!" Zero didn't even realize he was choking the glasses wearing headmaster by the neck.

A new scent filled the air.

"Oh my." a voice said, "What's going on here?"

Looking at the doorway, Zero frowned and released his 'dad'. _Great...who invited this vampire idiot? _

Completely ignoring that he was almost strangled to death, Cross smiled happily at the tall and brunet vampire, "So glad you could make it Kaname!"

The crimson eyed vampire mustered a small smile for the happy-go-lucky blond, "Glad to be of use. So what seems to be the problem then?"

"Well... you see..." he glanced over at the ex-human, "Zero here...he has a bit of...a...problem.." he laughed nervously.

Kaname raised a fine, brown eyebrow. He looked between them as a tense air filled the room.

Zero crossed his arms and looked away. His silver bangs hid his eyes well. It seems as though he was a little...embarrassed...? _That's weird... _Kaname thought interestedly.

"What kind of problem exactly?" Kaname pried curiously.

Cross twiddled his thumbs, "Well last night..."

XxX

"...ame? Hello? Earth to Kuran?" Cross waved a hand in his face, snapping him out of his musings.

"Oh...wow..." Kaname couldn't help a chuckle escape his lips.

"Shut up! You think this is funny?!" Zero growled, clenching his fists, his face heating up in an embarrassed blush.

"Calm down Zero!" Cross said as he held onto his shoulder to keep him from bashing the purebloods brains in, "Please. He's here to help remember?"

Zero calmed down a bit but still glared at the brunet.

Kaname smirked placing his hands on his hips, "So you think it was Aidou that did it?"

Zero grit his sharp teeth, trembling with rage, "I _know_ it was him..."

Kaname sighed, "Well it does seem like something he would do..." he said quietly to himself, but Zero still heard perfectly fine.

Cross laughed nervously, "So if it's not a bother or anything, we'd just like to see him and ask a few questions. You know to see if it was really him." he glanced worriedly at Zero who was now brooding in the corner.

"Of course." Kaname smirked in Zero's direction. "I'll do everything I can to make up for what happened to Kiryuu..."

Zero narrowed his lavender eyes, he turned to Cross, "Get me when that bastard gets here." he was sick of getting taunted by that stupid bloodsucker. He was in complete joy at Zero's predicament, he just knew it, "...i'll be in my room.." he muttered.

Zero stormed away.

XxX

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Zeroooo~" Yuuki called as she read a manga idly, "Your victim is here." she raised a chip to her lips and almost dropped it when the door immediately slammed open, cracking hte cream colored wall behind it.

"Good..." he walked down the stairs, "I was getting tired of waiting.." there was a somewhat killer aura in the air.

Yuuki shivered, shaking her head sadly, "Poor, poor Aidou-senpai.." she flipped a page and grinned, crumbs adorning her chin, "Ooh Inuyasha, you silly goof!"

XxX

"I'm telling you! I didn't do anything!" a stubborn voice echoed through the hallways making it easier for Zero to pinpoint his exact location.

"WHERE...IS...HE..."

The room was filled with a dark and killer aura.

Aidou gulped but refused to break. The fact that Zero was as mad as could be meant that his prank had worked right? He would not back down! E-even if Zero looked a little scary with his eyes narrowed like that...

A hand slammed on the table in front of Aidou making him flinch, items on the table shaking with the force that had struck them, "I am so thrilled you could make it...senpai..."

"Now Zero...Please calm dow-" Cross started but froze when Zero gave him a look that was equivalent to Medusa's stare. So Cross just whimpered as he shrunk back like a kicked puppy.

"Why did you do it, Aidou?!" Zero said (too mad to even think about using his last name) as he glared deeply into his blue eyes, face merely inches away from the other.

A shudder ran down the blond's back as Zero said his first name, though he would never admit that, "D-do what?" his own eyes narrowed as well.

Kaname rolled his eyes as he walked into the room, teacup in hand. He knew this would take long.

Zero didn't respond and actually seemed to recoil a bit. His fists shook and he took a step back. He looked at the blue carpeted floor. Too bad Aidou noticed and smirked, "What Kiryuu?" he stood up confidently, "What did I do?"

Zero looked like he wanted to retort angrily but he didn't... He opened his mouth and closed it before he stepped back. He looked down again, bangs obscuring his eyes.

Aidou remained stunned. Had he won against Zero?

"Aidou..." Kaname said.

"Yes Kaname-sama?"

"Kiryuu here is saying that you went into his room and put something on his...undergarments," he glanced at the obviously embarrassed teen, "Is this true?" if he didn't say it who would? They would never get anywhere... not with Zero sulking and Cross cowering in the corner.

He had gotten what he'd wanted. He humiliated Zero (in front of Kaname-sama too!) and beat him verbally. He guessed he could fess up now, well he kinda _had_ too since his superior was asking.

Aidou smiled cheekily, "Yup, it was me!"

Zero's head snapped up, eyes furious, "YOUU!*" his fists flung randomly, one managing to hit the spikey haired blond square in the cheek, leaving a rather nasty, black mark.

"OW!" Aidou fell onto the floor, gripping his bruised cheek, "That fucking hurt you know!" it started healing.

"Kiryuu! Calm down!" he turned his eyes to the blond one that was sticking his tongue out at Zero, "Your punishment."

"HUH!?" Aidou flinched.

"Does there happen to be a glue remover?"

"Uh y-yes I think.." he got up quickly.

Kaname heaved a sigh, "Okay, give me the bottle and you wait here until I think of your punishment. And don't you dare try leave."

"Y-yes Kaname-sama.." he could be scary when mad..

He let go of the struggling silverette, "Calm now?"

"Shut up Kuran." the red faced ex-human grumbled. He stared at the floor until that wretched Kaname left.

"Cross, I'll be back once I get the remover. Shouldn't take more than a few hours.. Just leave him there, if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course!"

Kaname thanked him for the tea before opening and shutting the door behind him as he left.

Zero's head raised up again and his eyes narrowed at the blond that just smirked at him which indeed, only angered him some more. His body shook in embarrassment and anger.

Aidou tilted his head as he came across a peculiar thought.

"I'll get you later..." Zero growled as he stomped outside, intent on going to the stables to cool off, because he knew Cross would be upset if he shot this fool with his Bloody Rose.

_Huh... that was strange...Zero was kinda...cute...all flushed up and embarrassed like that... _

TBC...

* * *

**NikkiBear: you guys are mean :'c 188 people read this yet 2 people reviewed (btw i love you guys that did, this ones for you :D) if you wanna read more...reviews help this story groooowww~**


	4. Phase 4 - Feeling Good

**NikkiBear: thanks for the reviews, faves,follows! :3 oooh we're getting to the good parts!**

* * *

Zero furiously paced in the stables. Lily was watching him curiously, chomping on on a green apple.

"H-he...! I can't believe that idiot!" Zero growled to himself, "I'm gonna fucking kill him next time I see him.." He knew that this was typical of Aidou, to pull some prank. But it was different when it was happening to him! Trying to calm down as not to spook the horse, he slumped down on the hay, sighing away the last of his anger. As he began relax on the slightly prickly hay, he scanned his mind, wondering why exactly the blond did what he did. Usually, Aidou just glared at him and they traded curses yet Zero always won against him in a fight. And the blond usually backed down, Zero's comebacks were quick and insulting.

That pissed him off.

_Why wasn't he afraid of me?_ Zero thought frowning. The silverette turned on his stomach, he started playing with a tiny violet flower that was randomly growing there. He rubbed the soft petal with his finger, lost in thought. _He'd normally shit his pants if got me this mad_... Wow now he was mad, upset and confused. Lovely. Absolutely lovely. He sighed making the lone flower sway a bit. Lily nudged her head on his back as if she was trying to comfort him, Zero rolled on his back and offered a small smile for her. He caressed the side of her head as an assurance that he wasn't going to chop off Aidou's head, well not yet anyways.

Zero closed his eyes as he basked in the orange sunlight like a cat.

_Aidou smirked at him cockily._

_"Why are you looking at me like that..?!" Zero demanded._

_Aidou just looked at him with his mocking clear blue eyes hidden behind light blond eyelashes._

_The blond licked his pink lips and his eyes were clouded with lust._

_He began backing him into a wall. His bedroom wall._

_The vampire chuckled, "Tsk...tsk...Zero..." he grabbed his wrists._

_"Wha-what the hell are you.." he couldn't fight back! He felt completely useless, literally. He couldn't move his arms or legs, "Stop!" he turned his head to the side.  
_

_Aidou licked his neck with that sinfully hot tongue._

_"S-stop..." _

Zero woke up with a start. His eyes blinking rapidly.

"What the fuck." his heart hammered in his chest as his cheeks flushed red. Zero ruffled his hair as he tried to forget that very ..suggestive dream. As he glanced outside he noticed the sun was just beginning to set, the sky fading to a dark orange glow. He got up stretching his sore limbs. He shook his head free of that dream, mad that Aidou was now invading his thoughts even though he wasn't actually here. _I think it's about time I head back. _he thought. Kaname _had _to have come back, ready with that idiot's punishment. Yeah, that's more like it. He wouldn't think of Aidou like_ that_... He nodded in agreement with himself even as his face was still dusted in red.

He walked towards his house with an uncomfortable sort of walk that he could only blame Aidou for.

XxX

Zero opened the front door and wasted no time in getting to the headmaster's office.

"Okay, what's the punishme...!-" he froze as he saw no one in the room. But he did see the spikey haired blond sleeping in his chair, his head resting on the table in front of him, just like he left him before. _Huh, so he really does listen to everything Kuran says. _Zero walked closer slowly, he was dead asleep for it was still kind of day time. Zero looked around, yup nobody else was there. Zero sighed and walked closer, "Oi...Hanabusa... wake up." he poked his cheek, staring intently as the other didn't wake up. _Heavy sleeper... _he should be awake by now, since it was almost nighttime. Zero watched as Aidou pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep. Zero nearly fell backwards as he recalled his dream. Zero's heart thudded in his chest.

Okay this is very weird. Very weird.

Why the hell was his heart thumping like that?

* * *

**NikkiBear: im so sorry its so short, but i wanted to at least update something! my freaking mom keeps breaking my laptop so please bear with me. i might update later today :) love u all 333**


	5. Phase 5 - Where It All Begins

**NikkiBear: sorry for the last chapter and the shortness, im sorry i havent been able to update, i havent had access to a computer :/ oh and if you havent already figured it out, yes Aidou will be the seme :333**

* * *

Zero nearly fell down on the floor when his heart sped up.

_What the hell!? What was that.._

Kaname and Cross's voices could be heard outside as they conversed, "..have to be at a very important meeting, so if he could do it instead it would help a lot."

"I'm sure he'll do it!" Cross answered as they opened the front door and walked in, out from the crisp, night air.

The duo walked in.

"Oh Zero my son, you're here already! I thought I was going to have to search you down."

At that moment Aidou stirred in his sleep.

Zero looked back at the blond as he slowly opened his eyes sleepily. He yawned and stretched, "Wow... Night already?" he stumbled when he saw Kaname, "Good night Kaname-sama."

Zero couldn't help but to think that he looked a little ...cute when he yawned, his big blue eyes blinking tiredly. _Woahhh, why am I thinking of that bloodsucker like that? _Zero shivered in disgust. Well maybe not disgust. Who knows?

Kaname nodded before turning to the silverette, "I have found the solution."

There was a slight pause in the air.

"Kuran."

"What?" the brunet smirked, was everyone out to get him!? He was cleary taking joy in his misery. The little sadist.

"So what is it?" he said getting right to the point, he was getting impatient and his pants were becoming...too uncomfortable. If you know what I mean...

"What is what?" Aidou asked without thinking.

"Was I talking to_ you_?" Zero glared at him.

Aidou just childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

Kaname sighed, "Well I received the remover an hour earlier." he said, "And that's always good."

"Okay." Zero shrugged. _Why doesn't he hurry it up and give it to me then?_

"The thing is, I have to leave in a couple of minutes for a meeting, and I can't be late so..." he glanced at the ticking clock.

"And...?" Zero pressed getting even more impatient, "Spit it out Kuran." he said tapping his foot.

Aidou mentally agreed with the ex-human. He wanted to hurry up and get his punishment over with so he could go home already, "What is it Kaname-sama?"

"Yeah what this idiot said."

"Please tell us- HEY WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, DICK HEAD?" Aidou glared at him.

"An idiot, idiot."

"Grr... I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"BRING IT ON, VAMPIRE!" Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose, cocking right on the blond's forehead. The blond narrowed his sapphire eyes, preparing himself for whatever happened next-

"Stop it, the both of you." Kaname interrupted, his eyes annoyed, "Will you two be _quiet_ for once?"

"Well, you keep beating around the bush." Zero put away the gun slowly.

"Hey, I guess the E's _do _have brains after all." Aidou smirked as Zero turned his angry violet eyes to him.

"Funny how idiot's think." he said.

"Wazzat!?" Aidou said, always ready for a fight.

"Well you seem to think I'm dumber than you when in reality _you're_ fucking stupid-"

"Enough!" Kaname bellowed, becoming very much past being annoyed, "All you two seem to want to do is argue so fine, I'll let you continue but let me just say that Aidou's punishment will be to remove the glue." he bit out.

"What?!" the duo exclaimed in unison.

"Why!" Aidou gasped.

"Agreed, why can't I do that by myself, Kuran?" Zero glared.

"Because, it wasn't my fault that Aidou for some strange reason wanted to glue your underwear to your ass with some permanent glue that can only be found in fucking Brazil and apparently you guys_ like_ to fight and will not stop so fine, you can fight all you want, _while_ Aidou here unglues your underwear from your buttocks." Kaname took a deep breath of air after he finished ranting angrily. Cross nodded encouragingly.

Finally, there was silence. Zero looked down with an embarrassed looking glare while Aidou hung his head in shame.

"Now, if I may," he glanced between the now quiet males, "I have to leave now."

Cross stepped forward, feeling a little unnerved himself, "Here Cross, make sure it doesn't fall or break." the brunet gave the jar to Cross.

"Okay, have a safe trip then." they all watched as the Pureblood looked back with a sigh.

"Aidou, don't you dare try to escape again, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time." he said as Aidou winced a bit. Kaname opened the door before slamming it behind him.

_A repeat...? _Zero thought with curiosity. Aidou looked a bit shaken up but even so, he turned his icy blue eyes to Zero.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted.

"My...My fault!?" Zero shouted back in disbelief, "Yeah 'cause I was the one that suddenly decided to put glue in my boxers, right?" he scowled.

Aidou slunk back, of course Zero was right, he just wanted someone to pass the blame. The blond looked up at the ex-human, as he was about to retort some idiotic reply to maintain his pride his words died away in his throat. Zero's pretty violet eyes were narrowed and rimmed with long, silver eyelashes as they kissed his pink dusted cheeks as his soft lips were pulled back, exposing glinting white teeth-

_P-pretty?! Oh my god I need to stop this crazy talk. _Aidou nearly pulled his hair out. He was loosing his mind today. Thinking the grouchy prefect was cute...or p-pretty..well I mean he was when he was embarrassed like that-..! Woah! Thinking that again..nononono stop it brain!

"Aido-"

"I'm going to the bathroom." the blond dashed off into the hallway.

The was a little awkward silence before his adoptive father turned to him and said, "Well then, I think I'm gonna take Yuuki out somewhere for the night, Zero-chan~" he clapped happily.

"First off, don't call me that and second why can't I just use the remover without the .._help_ of Aidou?" he spit the word 'help' with distaste and dripping sarcasm.

"Zero-chan, Kaname already ordered it...-"

"So? I'm not one of his followers! He can't order me to do anything!" he responded.

"But Zero-"

"Besides weren't you the one that wanted vampires and humans to co-exsist?"

"What does that have to do-" once again he was interrupted.

"How are vampires going to be able to live like humans if their rules are completely different then ours?"

Cross sighed, "You know I have no control over them like that. I can help them live together as school but not like that. As long as their personal life doesn't interfere with school or such, I have no say over what they do or decide." he said sadly.

Zero remained quiet, obviously frustrated.

Cross smiled a bit, he knew Zero didn't mean to snap at him, "Well son, I should go now. You should go too."

Zero crossed his arms in a seemingly childish way.

"Here you go then~." he held out the jar of the liquidy remover.

Zero grabbed it and looked at with a mixture of hate and relief.

"I'm gonna go get Yuuki and be off then, bye Zero-chan. Oh," Cross smiled, "Have fun!"

"Bye Cross." Zero bit out as he turned to the stairs leading upstairs, choosing to ignore that last sentence or else he'd attack the blond or something.

"Ehhhh! Call me Dad! Oh or Daddy, call me Daaaaddy-!"

"I'm leaving now Cross." Zero began walking up the steps.

"I know! Call me Papa~!" the long haired blond clapped his hands together as stars shined in his eyes. Zero rolled his eyes as his 'dad's' cries to be loved echoed through the hallways, "Oh and one more thing Zero-chan."

Zero turned slightly, showing he was listening.

"He may not have control over you but," Cross gave an uncharacteristically sad smile, "He does have control over Aidou. Remember that."

XxX

The silverette sighed as he slumped down on his bed. The jar sitting on the shelf. Now all he had to do was wait for the stupid vampire to come out of the bathroom...

XxX

Okay.

Freaking out now.

Aidou sat on the toilet lid with his head in his hands.

_Why why why why why why_ was the single word sentence that rang through his mind in a mantra. He was close to being bald with the way he pulled at his blond locks like that...

Aidou sighed, he knew he'd have to go up to that room where the most likely pissed off hunter was waiting for him. But of course the blond didn't want to go up there. But because he was ordered to... he _had_ to. Sometimes, he really wished he didn't have to follow orders. This, for example, would be one of those times.

And another reason, he'd been having these weird thoughts lately.

.

.

.

What you _really_ want to know?

Oh this is soooo embarrassing!

What you don't think throwing someone on the table and fucking them senseless isn't embarrassing?

Oops.

It's not like he could help it really. Trust me, if he could, the blond would usually happily punch the other without blinking but now... he didn't want to damage that blemish free, beautiful face...-

_Ughh that's I'm talking about! B-beautiful? When did Kiryuu become beautiful! _His mind was becoming a jumbled mess and he really wished he could go and sort things out before he ...you know...removed the...glue...and stuff...

"I would rather do anything but that..." he mumbled aloud. His face heated up as he imagined Zero naked as he touched his butt, "Oh my god.. I'm such a pervert!"

He guessed it was about time to trek up and face his nightmare.

_Well it's not that bad is it?_

Aidou rinsed his face as he stared into his reflection with determined eyes. He would get through this.

R-right?

He gulped.

As long as Zero kept fighting with him, he'd forget about...um...yeah.

XxX

Not a good start! Not a good start at all!

He walked into the slightly chilly room and found the hunter laid out, sleeping.

The curtain was pulled back, allowing the chilled air and the milky moonlight through, landing perfectly on Zero giving him a slightly dreamy look. His soft, silvery strands of hair splayed over his closed eyelids and forehead. His pale hands rested on his stomach as they went up down with every breath he took between those pink lips. His collared shirt was unbuttoned a bit, exposing a pale neck.

Aidou's breath hitched in his throat.

Aw damn.


	6. Phase 6 - Awkward Actions

"Uh.." shit, he was speechless! _Am I supposed to say something?_ he thought nervously as he racked his brain for answers.

Zero stirred a bit in his sleep, exposing his tattooed neck. His pink lips were parted as he breathed peacefully.

Aidou felt a drop of sweat trickle down his forehead as he gulped. This was surprisingly harder than he originally thought. As he took seemingly innocent step forward he immediately stumbled backwards as Zero raised his arm to cover his eyes, his slightly unbuttoned shirt let him briefly peek at a pink nipple.

_Oh god..._ Aidou hid behind the doorway. He squeezed his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. Why was he being affected by the simplest things? His grip on the door knob loosened and he stepped in the room again with a smidge of confidence. _I have to do this for Kaname-sama._ He walked in front of the bed, hovering above Zero._ I can't be distracted by Ze...by this Level E._ He gulped. His right hand shaking as he grasped the jar of remover.

Suddenly, Zero moved his arm to his forehead slowly. His lavender lilac eyes opened halfway. His beautiful silvery eyes still looked sleepy and it looked like he was still trying to figure out who was standing in front of him.

They had a quiet staring contest as Aidou refused to talk first.

"Aidou..?" Zero mumbled as the bleariness of sleep left him.

Aidou jolted out of his reverie and coughed, "U-uh...Yeah. The glue thing. I'm here for the...glue.." he glared (somewhat) at Zero as he couldn't seem to form words.

Now awake, Zero pushed himself up onto his elbows. He looked around before settling his gaze on the jar. His eyes narrowed, "Hell no." he said.

Aidou sighed, all nervousness from before dissipated (kind of) He knew Zero wasn't going to back down without a fight. He sat down on the bed next to him holding the jar on his knees. After a moment of Zero drilling holes on the back of his head, Aidou turned to him, "Look. You know very well I don't want to do this either but I have to so ..for god's sake _please_."

Zero, a little startled the blond would plead with him, crossed his arms like an unsatisfied child, "You can just leave and let me just do it.."

Aidou blinked in annoyance, "I can't. Kaname-sama ordered me to."

"Why can't you just lie and _say_ you did?" Zero said, pissed.

Aidou huffed, his blond strands rustling, "Because he'd know. And there's no way I'd lie to him. I'm not like _you_."

"So you're just going to strip me down no matter what it takes?" Zero said, tilting his head, his eyes mocking.

Aidou stuck his tongue out, "That's exactly what I intend to do."

Zero was caught off guard. He'd been hoping a reaction, a different reaction. Like, him leaving immediately, "Well I'm not going to let you so I think it'd be best if you just gave up now." he said as he reached for his belt strap.

Aidou placed the remover on the night table, he knew what was going to happen.

In just a split second, Zero had the Bloody Rose pressed up against his temple, Aidou stopped moving, "C'mon man." he said.

"What?!"

"You don't understand!" Aidou exclaimed, exasperated, "I don't want to do this at all, believe me if I could I'd be gone by now! But since he told me to, I have no choice."

Zero's hand faltered a little before a furious fire swirled in his eyes, "Then.. why the hell did you do _that_?"

Aidou cringed a bit when Zero locked his gaze in a sharp glare, "I-I don't know... I was mad...I wasn't thinking. So this is my punishment."

Zero glared angrily grabbing Aidou's collar, "You're a real asshole you know that!"

Aidou refused to be showed up so his blue eyes narrowed as well (even though he was kinda frightened, just a little though.) "What was-"

"First! You pull this stupid prank. Then you get in trouble. And now you desperately want to help me? Are you that stupid to think you wouldn't get in trouble?"

Aidou's eyes widened at the close proximity. Quickly, he gathered his thoughts again, "Don't get me wrong, Kiryuu!" he said as he shrugged Zero's hands off of him, "I'm doing this because I have to. I would never help you!" somehow... that kind of hurt to say...That's impossible! R-right?

Zero said nothing.

"A-anyways." Aidou straightened his shirt, "It'll be over fast. Just let me do this or this'll be longer than it should." Aidou looked at him eagerly, desperately.

Zero looked down, probably thinking really hard as his eyebrows were furrowed in a deep scowl. He sighed after a moment and lowered his gun but he still kept it beside him, "I wish you'd been given a different punishment..." he mumbled, "Fine." he said reluctantly. _He's never gonna leave. He's too stubborn to. Besides he loves Kuran. So we could be here all night._ He gripped the bridge of his nose before sighing. This was obviously a huge task for him.

"What?" Aidou questioned.

"Do it.." Zero laid down again on his pillow, trying to at least get comfortable in the very awkward situation, "But don't think for one second I'm doing this for you!" he made sure the blond understood. His eyes were narrowed in defiance as an embarrassed look soon took over his face.

"Right..." Aidou took the jar in his hands.

_Why the fuck am I going to let him do this? _

Aidou unscrewed the lid. An oddly sweet scent filled the air.

_I should be shooting his brains out with Bloody Rose! _

Aidou gulped as he twirled his shaking finger into the white liquid. Ehhh. It seems as if the reality of things were settling in.

"U-um.." Aidou turned his head towards Zero quickly. Zero jumped up a bit when he did so.

"..w-what?"

"Well..."

"What's wrong?"

"I.. you have to .." he stuttered nervously.

"Hanabusa!" Zero was becoming annoyed, "Tell me."

Aidou flinched, "..take off your pants..." he almost whispered.

Silence.

"My..my...What!?"

"Wha... Well how else am I supposed to do it then!?" Aidou retorted angrily back.

"This is exactly why I told you _I_ should do it!" Zero said as he tried to inch away from the blond, grasping aimlessly for the gun, never breaking eye contact.

Aidou inched closer, "And I told you why you couldn't!" Jeez, there really was no way around this guy.

"Why can't I do it and you just watch or something? That's not completely lying!" the Hunter tried to reason.

"Because I have to do it!" he shouted, "So just please...please, _please_ take off your pants. Don't make me do that.." he said turning his head away, his ears tinting red.

Zero didn't move for a minute before he cursed under his breath, "Dammit.." _Why am I listening to him? _"This is all your fault you know." he muttered behind grit teeth.

Aidou chose not to answer as he fiddled with jar in his hands nervously.

Zero undid his belt, slipping the thing off. He unbuttoned his pants and just stared at it, contemplating whether or not he should really go through with it. Glancing at the blond he noticed the other was still not looking at him, but the way he nervously chewed his bottom lip indicated he was well aware of every little thing Zero did. With slightly trembling hands, he placed his thumbs on his pants hesitating as he pushed them off slowly.

Aidou was silently dying inside. He cursed his super vampire hearing as he heard every rustle of cloth when Zero removed his pants. _Ohgohgodohgodohgod _Aidou tightened his eyes closed, gripping the jar. It would be over soon right? All he had to do was smear the remover on Zero's thighs and leave. Except that the glue was also on his bu-!

"..They're off.." he informed him quietly.

Aidou faced him slowly, never looking up, "G-good job." he said quietly. Underneath his blond strands, Zero could see red cheeks.

After a moment of Aidou just looking down at his lap and Zero looking the other way, Aidou moved closer to the other. Still not looking at him, he crawled closer to him until he was directly kneeling in front of him, "A-ano.." he looked up.

There lay Zero, wearing his black boxers and a loose button up shirt.

Aidou peeked at his face from under his thick, blond eyelashes. His arms were crossed as his head was turned to the side, exposing his tattooed neck. On his face was a glare and Aidou noticed how his knees were tightly pressed together.

Aidou placed his hands on the others knees hesitantly while the jar rested in his lap. Zero looked up at the contact. Eyes full of defiance, Zero was rethinking his decision. Or... should it even be called that? "Aidou. Really this is-"

Aidou suddenly ripped the pressed knees apart, "No way. You already agreed."

Zero felt his throat close up and jaw go slack as the blond nervously plunged his fingers into the white goo. _So he's really going to go through with it? Why are you so nervous? Pull yourself together!_ Still.. that would not calm the involuntary thumps of his quickened heart beat.

After Aidou scooped up a fairly good amount of the remover, he gulped audibly and looked at Zero, "If you hate it, pretend you're doing something else." he said quietly.

Zero said nothing but kept looking to the side.

Aidou took a deep breath.

He got a bit closer.

His hands, wet from the remover, were inching ever so slowly to the others pale thighs. _God I feel like some pervert creep..._Aidou squeezed his eyes in nervousness as he finally touched Zero's glue ridden skin. _Ok...now move your fingers.._

Zero stiffened.

A moment of silence.

Aidou began to move his hands wh-

"TH-THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! I KNEW IT!" the hunter suddenly shouted.

Aidou flung back in fright as the other suddenly screamed, "Stop Kiryuu, we already agreed you can't change it!" he said back.

The remover liquid dripped sensually over Zero's thigh and Aidou had to force himself to look away, "Just let me do this and it can be over quicker!" he said with a burning blush trying to get Aidou off of him.

A tick mark formed on Aidou's temple. He was getting annoyed They've gone over this a million times. Aidou was losing his patience. _Is Kiryuu actually just a little kid? _"No Kiryuu..." he muttered from gritted teeth, "I HAVE TO DO IT NOW P-PLEASE COORPERATE!" he pinned the other by the wrists onto the bed again, not paying attention to the very interesting position they were in. He glared into the eyes of the now seemingly close face. Probably since they were only inches away from one another.

I guess Zero didn't notice either as he glared right back.

They held a very fiery glaring contest until Zero began flinging and kicking his arms and legs, trying to get out. Aidou struggled also to keep the other under him until after about five minutesnwhen they both stopped and panted to get air. Aidou's grip on the others wrists loosened and Zero quickly grabbed his gun. He pointed it up to the blond's head, "You're an idiot." he panted out, "Get off of me. I'm leaving."

Aidou's face was hidden in Zero's neck. He blew puffs of air on the others neck, tickling him. Behind the silver hair Aidou smirked. He grabbed both Zero's wrists again, but with no force so the hunter thought nothing of it, "No.." Zero felt something strangely cold on his wrists. Was it his hands? "_You're_ the idiot."

Zero gasped and dropped the gun. Bloody Rose fell to the ground beside the bed. Cold ice surrounded his wrists, binding them together. Zero struggled as Aidou connected the ice to the headboard, now Zero was truly immobilized. The violet eyed teen tried to wiggle out and force the ice to break but couldn't. He craned his neck up to the fiery blue ice not moving an inch. He glared up at Aidou, who was looking at his finger nails without a care in the world.

"Don't even bother." he said with just a hint of snootiness, "That ice will never break unless I melt it. Which by the way, I won't."

"Hanabusa!" he growled, names weren't on his mind anymore. He was too pissed to think. How dare he! "Get this off of me!"

"I've had enough. It's time we do this already." he said as he turned towards the jar and wet his hands with the remover again. He reached for his thighs took a deep breath and rubbed.

Zero's breath hitched in his throat as the other basically massaged his legs, "S-stop it!" his eyes went wide in surprise. But his cries were ignored as the blond carefully rubbed the remover onto Zero's thighs, scraping pieces of glue off gently.  
Inside Aidou's mind, things had become a blind mess. His heart was thumping wildly as he touched Zero's skin over and over again. And Zero's embarrassed pink face wasn't helping either.

Aidou nervously trailed his fingers into Zero's inner thigh. Zero shuddered without meaning too as Aidou basically stroked it, "Stop it alre..-"

"If you hate it, pretend you're doing something else." he said softly again. He felt if he spoke louder it would disrupt this strange silence that had settled over them.

"How can I do that when y-you're.." he broke off as Aidou repetitively rubbed a spot on his inner thighs._ It feels good for some reason._

"Wow, the glue is really stuck on here." Aidou mumbled to himself. He examined the spot closely, breathing on it softly. It was a spot on the inside of Zero's thigh and very close to his crotch. He felt kind of bad that the skin was pink and raw.

Zero gasped, struggling to get a glimpse of the other, "You idiot! Why are you looking at it so closely?" he glared at the blond between his legs.

_Wow this does not look PG at all.._

"Hold on this might hurt." Aidou said, slightly sheepish.

"What!?"

Aidou dug his nails into the dry glue and rubbed as soft as he could manage but with enough force to get the stuff off, "Sorry if it hurts." he mumbled as he rubbed kind of harshly on the pale skin.

"Ow." Zero grumbled as Aidou quickened his pace, "O-ow, slow down!"

"I have to get it off." he said as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"But it hurts." Zero said, one eye squeezed in slight pain, his back arched as he tried to get away from the others fingers.

Woah! Aidou's eyes widened. Almost had a nosebleed. Calm yourself.

Aidou tore his eyes away and coughed, "A-anyways. Just try to ignore it."

Finally after minutes of scratching, rubbing and Zero's uncomfortable fidgets and gasps, the glue was gone. Buuut Aidou forgot the most important place.

His bum.

Oh yeah. The main place. He remembered putting a lot there. Fucking hell. Oh god, this would not end well...

"K..Kiryuu.." he muttered hesitantly as he smothered his hands again with the sweet smelling liquid. Somehow, he felt he should notify the boy before he shoved his hands into his pants.

Oh that scent. That strawberry smell. It was making his head hazy and limbs weak, he wasn't even trying to break free of the ice anymore. Maybe that remover was an aphrodisiac? No impossible.. Aidou's hands were cold as the ice around his wrists and the gooey liquid rubbing on his skin was slippery on his thighs. Zero watched the blond through half lidded eyes. He watched as Aidou covered his palms and fingers with the remover. He had a nervous yet slightly determined look on his face. His blond bangs got into his perfectly blue eyes everytime he moved. His red tongue swiped out to lick at his plump, pink lips.

Aidou gulped. He felt Zero's piercing gaze on him. He'd have to ignore that, so he reached forward moving each leg to his sides so that he was basically straddling him.

Zero snapped out of his reverie. _Is he planning to.._.?

"J-just pretend you're somewhere else.." Aidou whispered for the third time (maybe he was speaking to himself?), a blush dusting his face as he leaned forward.

"Wait, Aidou, no." Zero struggled back and forth, the shirt slinking off his shoulders and chest. Guess all that fighting unbuttoned that shirt...

Aidou got very close to Zero's face and neck as his hands trailed down.

Down his chest.

Down his stomach.

Past his crotch.

Until they reached the tips of his boxers. Those sinful hands moved around to the back of the underwear hovering above them. Aidou turned his big blue eyes to Zero. Like some sort of silent message. Zero glared angrily(embarrassed).

"No. Don't you dare."Aidou grinned, his sharp teeth glinting. They were much too far to just stop.

Aidou shoved his hands into Zero's boxers.

* * *

**NikkiBear: i am a cruel person for ending this here. Lol. Im sorry I dont have the time to put more but i will try to tomorrow :D thanks for reading! (had writers block sorry ;_; that is an awful thing)**

***Im sorry if its confusing but Zero refers to Aidou as Hanabusa when he's very angry or very embarrassed because he cant think. And maybe sometimes Aidou towards Zero as well.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW**


	7. Phase 7 - Sweet Revenge

No way.

No _way_ this was happening!

Never in a million years would Zero ever imagine Hanabusa Aidou's hands shoved deep into his underwear. Except for maybe in that dream. Except this was no dream. This was _real_.  
You know how people say calm down and everything will be alright and crap? This was definitely not one of those times.  
Aidou's head was in the crook of his neck, so he could feel every single warm breath. Their chests were pressed tightly against each other and Aidou's hands- of course- were in his underwear. Zero tried to move his body away from the impending fingers but it was to no avail. His bare chest brushed up against the rough fabric of the others shirt causing him to shiver. Still the warm breaths on his neck kept coming and the fingers continued to move.

"D-damn..!" he panted out. Nails were scraping, up and down. They rubbed deeply trying to rid away the dried glue. The silver haired hunter moved his head back and forth and flailed his legs weakly, "Get off already!" he said, persistently trying to get out.

He wiggled his hips and the blond nearly gasped as it rubbed their crotches together. Zero didn't really notice, "Stop moving, Zero!" he shouted, pissed. He grasped Zero's hip with one hand. He looked up into lavender eyes with a glare. They were bubbling with anger, defiance and most of all embarrassment. They kept a glaring contest going until Zero looked away-

Woah. Zero looked away first?

Aidou actually gave a good look at the other. His tattooed neck was exposed to him and his silver hair was mussed up from struggling. His shirt was almost off of his shoulders so his nipples were out in the cold air. His legs were always moving though, wanting to desperately press his knees together. All in all, he looked completely vulnerable. He was totally immobile thanks to the ice chains. Aidou could easily fuck him right then and there if he wanted to and the hunter couldn't do a thing.

Cerulean blue eyes widened comically. He stuttered unintelligently to himself. The sudden noise caused Zero to look up at him with a shell pink blush covered his cheeks, his lips were turned downwards and his expression looked closely to that of a pout, "..w-what?"

How was he suppose to tell the other that he just had a very suggestive thought about the both of them?! One does not simply tell Zero they want to fuck him! "I-I.. you.." Zero was doing this! _He_ was making his head all fuzzy and jumbled up. _He_ was making his heart feel weird and funny._ He_ was causing his brain to turn to mush and act all stupid! "Sh-shut up and keep still!" he finally said and immediately nuzzled his head back onto Zero's shoulder, "I'm almost done just, s-stop moving already.." he mumbled against a bare shoulder. Didn't Zero know how embarrassing and demeaning this was for _him_?! His hands travelled down to the waistband and plunged in again, intent on hurrying up so his quick heart beat would cut it out on being so loud. He ignored how Zero's butt cheeks felt perfect in his hands as he surrounded them with his fingers. _There is so **much** glue here... _Aidou thought absently. One could only wish for such a onetrack mind.

The sharp nails were at it again, "Aidou..! It's enough isn't it? I can barely feel the glue anymore so you can stop and leave!" of course that was a lie as Aidou could clearly feel the amount left. Aidou began scraping and scratching harshly for there was a lot more glue there compared to on his thighs. Zero struggled unfailingly to get out.

Aidou sighed tickling Zero's neck, "Shut up, you know there's a lot left." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zero felt a vein throb in his temple, "And who's fault is that!?" blue eyes peeked at him slightly, "If you didn't decide to be so utterly stupid, we wouldn't be in this mess!" his chest heaved up and down as Aidou's weight became suddenly heavy on him. They had been in this position for quite awhile. His scent was everywhere on him, it was warm and intoxicating and he hated how it made him feel, "It's all your fault! It's always your fault with things." it was almost hard to form words, "Maybe if you weren't do goddamn childish and immature-.." Was Aidou even listening to him? His hands were still moving and his eyes weren't on him anymore, "Aidou." _It hurts. My fucking butt cheeks hurt_. "You're such an idiot, are you listening?" he turned his eyes down towards him with a glare when, "A-aah-dou..!" he suddenly gasped out, his tirade cut short. Lavender eyes went wide as he bit his lip in attempt to quiet his embarrassingly loud cry. But it was too late for that, the blond had already heard it.

.

.

.

Movements had all stopped. It seems as if time itself had stopped.

Blue eyes slowly looked up to him, a shocked look on his face.

Then came the inevitable question, "K...Kiryuu...what ...what was that?"

Zero looked away. There was a silence that settled upon them. Aidou had his jaw slack open whereas Zero's eyes were shut tight, wishing when he'd open them Aidou and this whole situation would be gone, "Nothing..." he said quietly.

"That was not nothing." Aidou instantly replied.

"It was nothing, okay!" Zero looked at him with a furious blush and equally furious eyes, "You scratched me hard and it hurt, th-that's all!" _God, why won't he stop looking at me?_

It was not nothing. Nope not at all. Because that little noise of protest sounded very much like a moan. A sexy one at that, "If you say so..." Aidou muttered. His nails dug into the flesh again without warning and pulled and scratched.

"You idiot! Warn me before you do _that_.." Zero turned his head again, the large expanse of his neck shown again. Aidou found himself licking his lips. Zero's blood smelled ...so...good... woah, Woah, WOAH. This is Zero we're talking about here! This lowly vampire's scent smelled good?! _What have you done to me, Kiryuu?_ He was slipping, deeper and deeper into those thoughts. He was going insane. But the worst part of all, was that it was nice. Slipping felt nice..

"I'll do it fast." Aidou whispered, eyes hazy. His nails scrubbed harsh and quick, the force of his hands caused their bodies to rock with them. His fingers were dangerously close to a pink entrance but he didn't seem to notice._ This is not good, I have to hurry and leave or else I might do something I'll regret later._..

"Ow! No more..!" Zero panted and basically whimpered softly into Aidou's ear. He couldn't help it, he couldn't control it. Their crotches were now almost grinding with each others. It felt good. _No this **isn't** good. He'll notice that._. His member was slowly awakening from the friction. _If he doesn't stop, I'll...it'll.._.This was awful!, "No..no...no.." he chanted softly. He'll notice! If he doesn't stop...

"There.." the blond said suddenly, looking pleased, "We're done. I think I'll just-" he leaned forward to look at Zero and took out his hands from within his underwear.

Wrong move.

They stared at each other again.

Blue eyes were impossibly wide for a second time and it was almost funny and Zero would've actually laughed if it weren't for the fact that he _hated_ him!

Aidou moved like he did before, "..ahhn!" Zero squeezed his eyes shut. _This is so embarrassing._...

"K...Kiryuu..."

The hunter didn't answer or open his eyes.

"Are...you..."

_Why can't he just leave already and let me rot in humiliation?_

"Are you hard?"

Silence settled on them like a rain cloud as Aidou was too stubborn to move while Zero refused to answer. If Zero didn't answer him soon he'd do something to make him talk. Aidou leaned upwards again, like he did before.

Lavender eyes fluttered open and lips parted before a sweet sound erupted in the silence, "A-ahhhmn..!" Dammit! Why did he sound so pathetic? Dammit all to hell, "What are you doing-"

"You didn't answer me.." Aidou said, eyes curious while holding a certain cockiness, "If you won't answer me, I'll do it again and again.." he smiled.

"You.. bastard..!" this cocky asshole, thinking he could control him, "Aah!" Lavender eyes went wide, "Stop it already!" his lips trembled as he tried to keep in his moans.

"Tell me." Aidou said, sounding very much like an unsatisfied child.

Zero gave a quiet mumble, facing away.

"Huhhh?" Aidou cupped his ear.

"I said, yes!" Zero shouted angrily. Then faltered as Aidou's face went red as well, no expression on his face, "Just... get off of me. You're done with the glue thing so leave already." he struggled to get out again, never making eye contact.

"I-I..." _what should I do_? Hands trailed down without thinking, "I should.." where was his mind?

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!?" Zero was right. What _was_ he doing? Fingers brushed a prominent bulge. The hunter shuddered involuntarily, "Stop.." _has he gone mad?_

Pleased by the reactions he got, Aidou felt daring enough to grasp it. Zero squirmed under him. He pushed his whole palm against it. Zero threw his back, legs beginning to tremble. Aidou had slight worry in his slightly furrowed eyebrows as a swirl of intense emotions drifted in his half-lidded, dazed eyes. It was weird and just confusing. He couldn't really explain why he felt compelled to do this, to Zero of all people. Why couldn't it be Rima or Yuuki or Kaname or even Ruka-!

Woah.. almost threw up..

No.. it had to be Zero. The only one who could get him this riled up over nothing. The only one who made his heart throb harshly in his chest and gave him scrambled, confused thoughts. The one who got him excited only by his fierce eyes or his flushed face. Or the way he smelled and how glossy his lips seemed to look...  
Ah... he wasn't thinking anymore. It's as if his brain had decided to disconnect itself from his body and stopped sending signals to prevent Aidou from doing anything rash. His mind was no longer in control.  
Those lips were opening and a pink tongue swiped out sometimes. Fangs bit to keep in lovely moans and curses. Aidou leaned forward and licked at the blood that seeped out on the bottom lip. Their eyes locked together as Aidou did this, his eyes flashing red at the taste. Zero noticed how the blond seemed almost out of it. Then he crushed their lips together. The blond shuddered as their lips moulded together perfectly. It's as if he was waiting for this moment the whole time they'd been there.

Zero's eyes were wide in complete shock. Aidou was kissing him!

Aidou put his hand on the back of Zero's soft head and pulled him in closer. His blue eyes squeezed tightly as a blush slowly formed on his cheeks. Their bodies were melting into each other. Aidou moved his lips first, wanting more. The warm heat and blinding intensity was eating him up. He wanted more. His tongue swiped out for access to enter, Zero gasped in response, granting it. Aidou plunged his tongue deep inside and he shivered. Zero's immobile tongue against his was wonderful. Aidou played with it, twirling it around, but Zero did not return it. That annoyed him a little. He pulled back slowly and half heartedly glared at him, "...kiss me back." he almost whispered as to not disrupt the silence.

"No..." his lips red, "No way."

"Do it or I'll touch you again." the blond taunted slightly with a small smirk. He was slowly advancing towards his lips again, aching for another taste. But Zero turned at the last second and his lips made contact with his cheek instead.

"Stop this already! I'll deal with it on my own. This is my problem.." he panted softly from the exertion of it all: his muddled thoughts, their scents, the fact that Aidou was still on top of his chest and his growing arousal.

"See that's the thing, it's my problem too."

"What?"

"It's my fault it's like this, right?" the blond tilted his head in question. When Zero's face slowly flushed red in realization, Aidou's cheeks twitched in a growing smile.

Zero scrambled to find an excuse, "I-It's because you were pressing and moving so quickly! That's the only reason, don't flatter yourself.." he huffed.

Aidou's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Seeking vengeance for Zero's words, he did the only thing a man in his position could do. He squeezed the front of Zero's underwear. Zero's back arched and he gasped brokenly at the sudden touch. The blond blinked. He decided he rather liked or _enjoyed_ the others reaction. He rubbed softly against the thin material, "...flatter, you say?" he said quietly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zero nearly yelped.

"I'm simply enjoying myself!~" he said smiling childishly.

Fury spiraled in his eyes, "Enjoying... you think this is funny?"

He looked to be pondering for a moment, "Well. Not funny. But it is nice to see you like _this_." Aidou grinned broadly, wagging his finger back and forth.

"What..." he felt like he sort of dreaded the answer to come..

"You're completely defenseless, you see." Zero noticed something different in his eyes as they seem to momentarily cloud up, "Anyone could do anything to you.." his lips were getting closer- invading his space, "..and you wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it." their lips crashed together again. His tongue danced around trying to play with its still partner. Against those lips and in between kisses, he breathed out, "Hurry up and kiss me back..." a hand rubbed again at Zero's crotch.

"Mmnh!" Zero mumbled against the others lips. He had to. It was the only way the insistent, dumb blond would leave. He had to. _Dammit... dammit it all to hell._. Zero leaned up as far as the ice chains would let him go hesitantly to eager lips and slid his tongue over the other. He would regret this...

Aidou was pleasantly surprised and kissed him back with force. It was even better when he had a willing partner. Zero hesitantly sucked on Aidou's tongue. Well, he was new at this! He didn't know what he should do.. Zero's eyes never closed as he tentatively watched the other for his reactions. Aidou's eyes were tightly closed shut as he ran his hands through silver hair. Their tongues wrapped around each other, battling for dominance. Aidou bit and sucked the others lips as he stroked Zero's hips. They broke apart slightly for air, lips still touching.

"Z.. Zero.." his voice was quiet and low. Cerulean blue eyes, almost neon in the dark, moonlit room, opened a bit.

The hunter shuddered, he didn't know why, but Aidou was definitely driving him insane. His voice, his scent, his eyes. He didn't want this, he didn't like how good he was starting to feel, "I did it.." he whispered without thinking, finally pulling apart as saliva stuck to their lips in a fine, clear string until it snapped.

His words didn't really register in his brain, "..what?" Aidou leaned in, wanting to kiss again.

"I kissed you back so now you can,-" Aidou pecked his lips, interrupting him, "...leave." Zero finished with a slight scowl.

Aidou planted small kisses along his jaw down to his tattooed neck, "But I don't wanna..." as he licked a pierced ear and pinched a nipple. He smiled against warm skin as he heard a sharp gasp.

"S-stop..!" curse his damn stuttering!

Aidou kissed down to his neck and licked a spot before sucking on it. _Wow...he smells so good.._

"What are you doing!?" it seems his protests fell on deaf ears.

Aidou kissed his collarbone before kissing his way down to his chest and then slowly to a nipple that wasn't occupied. He glanced up at the quivering hunter and grinned slightly before continuing his task. Suddenly, his nipple was surrounded in a warm, wet mouth with lips and tongue that sucked teasingly. His free hand trailed down gradually, creeping towards a very annoying waistband. His finger rubbed the skin under the band impatiently but also unsurely. Would Zero like it? Would _he_ like it?

"Stop it already..." Zero squirmed to get out, his nipples abused and red as they stood, perked up in the cold air. His lips were kiss bitten and slick with saliva and eyes glossed over, "You've had your fun so let me go- nnh!" Aidou pulled on his nipple with a particularly hard bite.

Aidou ignored him, soon departing from a lovely bud. His eyes were closed as he kissed softly down Zero's abs, then to his navel, licking his belly button as he massaged thin hips, "I haven't had.." he mumbled against pale skin, "..._fun_ yet.." his head raised slightly.

Zero growled. He knew what was happening. Aidou was obviously possessed by the devil and had no control over his body! Because if he was the Aidou he knew, he would never do.. do this! "What do you think you're doing?" this was not going to happen.

Aidou straddled Zero's crotch and calmly unbuttoned his shirt. What, was he giving Zero a show or something? Zero swallowed and turned his eyes away as Aidou's nipples and chest came into view. His shirt was thrown onto the floor carelessly. He leaned back down to Zero's face, noses touching, "...it's hot." Zero gulped, those eyes had a very different look to them. Unfocused and full of a strange, burning desire in them. Was it ...because of him?

Zero moved to get out, that look was getting him hot and bothered for some reason and he needed to get out before he got swallowed up by Aidou. _Curse this ice_.. No matter what he tried to do, he couldn't get out of the chains grasp. Zero felt nervous. Aidou was just watching him squirm and move, what was wrong with him all of a sudden? The blond rolled his hips, groins rubbing harshly, "A-aahngh!" oh no, not again! "Aidou...st-ahh...st..." he couldn't even form a coherent sentence without a moan interrupting his words.

Aidou groaned as well as he ground their growing erections again, "It's.." he leaned down to Zero's open mouth, "Hanabusa.." their lips moved messily on each other.

"What..? Mmmn... nnh!" he said between wet, noisy kisses.

"Call me Hanabusa."

Zero turned his head away, it was almost like a trigger for Aidou to immediately attack his neck. Aidou reached down to the waistband again but this time they pulled them off swiftly to his knees. Zero opened his eyes wide in shock and looked at Aidou, "No way! Stop this!"

Aidou cocked his head in thought, "Wow... it's so pink.."

"What are you saying? Stop looking at it! Pervert! Molester!" Zero blindly flung accusations at him, mortified.

Aidou blinked, "I was talking about your skin." he caressed raw, pink thighs softly. It was where the glue was once stuck on. A small smirk tugged at his lips, "Who's the real pervert?"

"You! It's still you!" Zero glared.

"Although..." he ignored him as his eyes trailed back down, but this time actually looking at his little 'present' in between his legs, "This _is_ very pink too.." he smirked up at the flushed up hunter.

"I-I...!" why was he suddenly a mocking little bastard? What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do!

A finger touched the tip of his erection. He gasped and squeezed his eyes at the sudden contact. Fingers wrapped around his shaft and pumped up lightly.

"Nngh!" Zero threw his head back, narrowly avoiding the headboard.

Aidou watched him curiously. It was addicting watching the once cool and composed hunter become so undone by his own hands. His pumped up again, harder though.

"Aidou!" he exclaimed as Aidou squeezed his cock and rubbed his thumb over the slick tip.

The blond leaned up to his ear, "It's Hanabusa." he whispered huskily, now rubbing up and down painfully slow.

Zero trembled to keep his mouth shut as he felt Aidou's warm breaths on his ear and neck as his hand stroked at him teasingly, "Mn.. A-Aidou... stop ..!" what he _really_ wanted to say was to go faster, but there was no way he could right?

He chuckled against a pierced ear, "...It's Hanabusa." he said again, " And I won't stop unless you do.." he teased, lips curling up in a mischievous smirk.

Zero growled lowly then gasped unexpectedly when the other stroked particularly hard. Struggling to regain some sort of composure he glared, "Oh-" another harsh tug at his slowly dampening member made him waver. That idiot, interrupting him like that when he was trying to speak! "Ohh...! B-bullshit. That's what you said before the kiss." his pace was tortuously slow.

"What'd I say again?" Aidou said, pretending to think.

"That you'd ...st-mnn.. That.. you.. " couldn't he at least get a sentence in without him jerking at him like that!?

Aidou breathed a little laugh and looked into milky, lavender eyes. They were glossed over but he could see anger, embarrassment and mostly need clearly. He then glanced down at the hard erection in his hands. Licking his lips he moved closer to it. He couldn't believe he was going to go through with this. But ..it was now or never.

Zero's eyes enlarged. Was he going to do what he thought he was going to do? _Shit, tonight is just full surprises_.

Aidou gulped as he looked over the throbbing, pink cock. Pre-cum dribbled at the tip and slid down before the action repeated again. His head was spinning round and around. The only thought that remained was that... It was Zero's..  
He parted his lips with slight anxiousness and anticipation, "Wow.." he said before thinking, "It's sopping wet." He wanted to hurry up and taste Zero but he wasn't exactly 'trained' in this sort of thing.

Zero tried to press his knees together but it was futile, "Don't look at it so closely idi-" So without even listening to Zero's protests, he engulfed the member into his mouth.

Oh god...oh _god_! Zero exhaled sharply. Aidou had to press his hand on one of Zero's thighs and the other on his hip for he would try to buck up.

"...Mmmnh...hngh.." it was so hot.

Aidou watched Zero as he enveloped everything with his warm mouth. His lips pulled and his tongue sucked around softly. He moved his head up and down, rubbing the wet cock with the walls of his mouth. The taste was bitter with a slight tang of sweetness that made him want to taste more and more. His tongue wrapped around the tip then gently moved lower and grazed the shaft with his fangs. He noticed Zero was watching him as well through half lidded eyes. His composure was slowly slipping and it seemed as though he couldn't focus. If his hands weren't immobile, he looked like he'd press his hands on the back of Aidou's head and shove his mouth harder onto his dick. Aidou gave a smirk through his full cheeks. How he could be so cocky* even when they did these things, no one knew.

"...kh...unh.." this was so embarrassing! Aidou would not stop looking at him as he sucked and sucked with a teasing glint in his eyes. His mouth went faster and a hand gripped the parts his mouth could not suck and pumped, occasionally playing with sensitive balls. His pace was rougher, faster as his cheeks hollowed out,"..Aidou-"

Then there was an instant wet pop as Aidou took his mouth off of Zero with a half-hearted glare. He was kind of annoyed, "I guess you really don't want to cum." he licked his pre-cum wet lips causing Zero to tear his eyes away and banish the thought of wanting to kiss him.

Zero raised his hips, the head of his cock brushing the blond's chin, "What are you talking about?" he asked with a strained voice. He _really_ wanted Aidou to suck him off already! W-what? He started it so he has to finish it, right? Besides his dick was so hard it almost hurt..

Aidou slowly licked the slick tip, sucking it lightly. He hummed around it, sending vibrations up Zero's body.

His name... it was his stupid name.. Why was so important he say it to Aidou now? Why was it so difficult to say it now? Maybe it was because the blond kept watching his every move, waiting for Zero to crack. He felt if he said his name, he would. But it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"H... Hanabusa.."

Aidou was pleasantly surprised and smiled, "There you go.." he said before gripping the shaft and forced the already wet cock back into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down going rougher and faster with every suck, just the way Zero wanted. Of course he was well rewarded as Zero's moans increased and got a bit louder.

"Nnnhh...!" Zero quivered and his hips rolled up, wanting to be enveloped more into that slippery, wet heat. He bucked up despite Aidou's hold on him, causing the blond to glare at him, but he didn't care as he resisted against the ice, wanting to tangle his fingers through blond locks.

Up and down...

Zero felt a white heat coil in his stomach with every suck.

Up and down...

Slurping noises, erratic panting and little grunts were the only sounds in the air.

Aidou looked up just as Zero threw his head back. Saliva seeped out of his kissable lips and slid down his chin. He caressed the underside of Zero's thigh since he noticed the other quite liked it there. Zero shivered in response.

"...ah!...guuh..." those moans were so addicting to hear. He wanted to hear more so he sucked harshly on the tip. Pre-cum was flowing freely out, "Aaahn!... nnh..."

"Mmnn.." every cry that Zero made his own cock throb with need against his pants. He began to grind his crotch on the bed under him. He palmed himself as the other hand pumped Zero good and hard, "Nnh... haa...haa..." he panted ruggedly around the drenched dick.

Pressure was building up at the base of his cock, pleasure bubbling up quickly, "I-It's..! I'm.." he thrashed his head left and right, not knowing what to do besides move his hips. His mind was blank.

Aidou let the cock slide from his mouth, hand still stroking and his lips still touching the head, "Relax.." he leaned up against Zero's lips. Then he noticed how tense he was, shoulders and back stiff, "Just cum." he said to him.

Zero sucked lightly on Aidou's bottom lip, trying to control his voice. Aidou rubbed harshly on the slit of the head. That's what finally did it. The white heat inside coiled tighter and tighter and the pressure that was once built up broke loose and gushed out. Zero arched beautifully as white cum splurted out in ribbons onto his stomach and some even reaching his chest, "Hanabus-aaahhh!~" his whole body shuddered and trembled as his toes curled. His eyes squeezed shut and he saw only white. The blond kept pumping up and down quickly, wanting to milk Zero down to the very last drop. Zero slumped onto the bed again as he sighed shuddered breaths, trying to calm himself down. His coated member fell flaccid on his moist navel; there was a sheen of glistening sweat on his body.

Aidou stared at him, entranced. When he screamed his name it was just such a ...turn on! He wanted to hear more! But he knew he'd have him scream over and over again later.._ patience_. He then glanced down at his sticky, wet hand as some of the cum dripped down languidly. Curious as ever, he used his tongue to lick it up. He glanced at Zero who struggled to catch his breath. The blond smiled slightly as he felt Zero's hips still softly move, "That was actually kinda sexy, Zero.." he said.

Zero opened his foggy eyes faintly, his vision still blurring with stars. His body was motionless but sporadically racked with trembles. His eyes wandered up to Aidou and blushed at what he said, "What...! Stop licking that, it's gross.." he said brokenly, his voice was pretty much useless as it cracked with almost every word. His face was flushed in a deep pink as he tried to recover his poise before the conceited blond decided to add something else to the list of humiliating things that happened to him.

"I've done worse." Aidou winked as he licked his hand clean.

Zero's eyes grew wide. Okay something was definitely wrong- with the both of them!

"But, you know Zero.." he complained childishly as he straddled Zero's crotch, "I'm still like _this_." he pouted as he looked at his noticeable bulge.

Zero snapped his head the other way quickly, "I'm _not_ sucking you off." he grumbled immediately.

Aidou laughed, "I did it to you!" his eyes were slanted because of his provocative teasing, "And you seemed to like it, quite a bit." he looked pointedly at his drenched stomach.

"I didn't ask for you to do it..." he said, refusing to look up at him.

Aidou leered at him, "But you can't leave me like this, surely?" his lips ghosted past a sensitive nipple, "..I want to cum too.." he said almost immaturely. His face was close to Zero's turned cheek and he smiled as if he knew something.

Zero's parted in question and surprise, "You don't mean.."

"Hm?" Aidou planted a kisses on his cheek and chin as he ground their crotches swiftly.

"Don't tell me you want to ...gh.. go all the way?" Zero tried to ignore the touch. He was infuriated, hadn't Aidou done enough already!?

Aidou didn't answer right away, "C'mon Zero.." he sucked on his neck, "I made you feel good."

Zero shut his eyes, this was unbelievable! Aidou had so much blackmail on him. His fingers formed fists reminding that he really had no way out. Was he going to go through with it? "What.." his bangs hid his eyes. It was going to happen anyways, right..? He had to remind himself over and over. "..should I do.." this was definitely a sign of submission and he hated it. There was no way he was going to face the blond now, just looking at him made his heart pound furiously.

Aidou looked startled, he expected there to be arguing and heated bickering.

Zero's eyes flickered to him then quickly back, "Stop looking at me already and just tell me!" he glared at the wall._ I'm starting to regret this..._

Aidou laughed annoyingly(to Zero), "You don't have to do anything. I'll do it." he was feeling rather confident, what- with Zero Kiryuu the great vampire hunter under him like that, blushing like a Japanese schoolgirl.

"Then why'd you ask me?" Zero asked incredulously.

Aidou stripped his bothersome pants off, "I'm not that rude, you know."

"Liar! If you weren't rude, you wouldn't have molested me.." Zero grumbled, finding the window extremely interesting.

"Wh-!" _I guess I did molest him after all_... he thought as he tried to deny it but he could not find any loop holes as he thought back to earlier. Then he blushed as he _really_ thought back to earlier. It wasn't his fault he had gotten hard by Zero! And it wasn't his fault Zero was so cute either! So somehow, like always no matter what the problem or situation it was, Aidou always made it Zero's fault. _Yeah it's his fault, so he needs to take responsibility_! With newfound confidence he pulled off his pants then grabbed the jar of remover and dipped his fingers in. Zero glanced down at him since the other hadn't responded.

"You... you're really.." disbelief was written clearly on his face.

Aidou placed the jar back when he deemed his fingers soaked enough and looked back to Zero, "Of course." he felt Zero's breath quicken, "Ready?"

"No."

"Good!" he twirled a finger around a pink entrance.

"H-hey! I told you I wasn't ready!" Zero glared, his eyes wild. He really hadn't gathered his nerves yet.

Aidou shoved a cold finger in slowly, "Sh, you won't feel a thing.."

So far, Aidou was right. It slid in almost unnoticed. It's not so bad and he was getting it used to wriggling inside of him until the blond shoved another one in with it.

"Uwah!" lavender orbs went wide. It _hurt_! Aidou apparently thought it was a good reaction so he kept scissoring. Unable to speak or protest, Zero struggled for air, "Ow!" was all he could manage. It was pathetic he knew, but the blond was jabbing inside of him like there was no tomorrow.

After a moment of Zero wincing and cursing at him, he said, "..No good?" he looked up at him with a slightly sly smile.

"God, you idiot, how's this supposed to feel g-good?!" Zero squeezed his eyes in pain as Aidou tried to stretch his hole that was clearly not meant to be stretched.

"It'll feel good once I find it..." Aidou said mostly to himself as he looked back at the pink entrance. He licked his lips a bit, it _was_ really tight, his two fingers could barely fit in without making the other cringe! ...Meaning, Zero was a virgin. Oh how he wanted to plow inside already! His own erection was literally throbbing with need and if he didn't do something soon, he would die!

"Find ...what!?" this was sooo uncomfortable! _Ugh_... he winced and wiggled on the bed, trying to get the fingers out of him to no avail. _Damn this ice!_ he thought, blaming everything on his confinements.

"Ehhh!? You don't know?" his fingers stopped momentarily and Zero sighed shakily in relief.

He scowled at Aidou's shocked face, "Know what? That your shoving your fingers somewhere strange?" he accused, wishing he would just take his fingers out.

"Your sweet spot!" he said as if Zero was a little kid that didn't know anything.

"My what..?" he rolled his eyes, "Only girls have that."

Aidou curled the fingers that were inside Zero by accident in annoyance, "Zero, you actually don't know any-"

"Aahhn!" the hunter underneath him arched his whole body up, knees pressing together to try and suppress the sudden, immense pleasure that swept through his body. His chest heaved up and down, nipples glistening.

"...oh..." the blond stared at him. He gulped. That was so ...hot! He couldn't even express himself anymore.

"What...what was that?!" Zero breathed, swallowing hard; confusion and embarrassment evident on his face.

"...Your...sweet spot.." Aidou gathered himself and looked at Zero again. He smiled knowingly, "Told you so." he curled his fingers again.

"Aidouhh!" his insides clenched around the intruding fingers.

Aidou pouted his lips angrily, "Jeez, this again?" he slipped his fingers out for 'punishment'.

Zero was kind of disappointed but he didn't say anything though, "What are you going to do to me now?" his voice was ragged and breathy and he really wasn't quite thinking.

The blond smirked, "Don't worry, I'll put in something much better." laughing inwardly when Zero blushed. He slicked his hard member with the strawberry smelling glue remover, sighing softly as his erection was finally paid some attention. He got a little carried away and began to stroke it, his head thrown back.

Zero didn't know where to look. Aidou was jerking himself off in front of him! He tried to control his breathing and not freak out when he noticed that Aidou was pretty fucking _big_.

Aidou panted and got closer to Zero again, forcing his knees apart again. Their chests were against either other as he leaned up to his lips, "I want to put it in..." sweat began to form on his brow. He put the head of his wet cock on the entrance of Zero's hole. He had to force himself not to push himself entirely in.

"W-wait!" he could feel how large it was, "It won't fit, are you crazy?" he squirmed to get out.

"Zero.. " he was about to scold him and complain to him how hard he was when he saw that had a slightly scared expression. Aidou's face softened, "Remember your sweet spot?" he said kissing his cheek.

Zero said nothing but stopped his moving.

"Remember how good it felt?" he kissed his lips.

"..yes." Aidou chuckled softly, Zero seemed almost guilty that he had liked the way it felt.

"I'll do it again," he offered an encouraging smile, "only better."

Zero's mind was just spinning and Aidou was just driving him absolutely crazy. It was unbelievable, it was madness, it was frustrating, it was... Aidou.  
_It'll feel good._. he told himself. He recalled that surge of pleasure of just randomly touching one little spot. _Never in a million years_... "Let me go."

"Huh?" Aidou snapped out of his lusty reverie. _Zero just wants to go after this? Is he scared?_ It strangely made his heart hurt, "What-"

"Don't look so concerned, idiot." Zero made no eye contact, "Release my hands, they hurt."

His ... oh! "Forgot they were still there.." he mumbled. _No wonder he hasn't killed me yet_. He looked hesitantly at the bound hands, "You're not gonna... run away are you?" he needed confirmation. He tried to ignore that his voice sounded kind of sad.

"..Hurry." was all he got. He'd just have to take his word for it, which usually isn't a god idea. But then again, their situation wasn't exactly the 'usual'.

Aidou placed his hands on the ice and it began to melt. Ice turned to water and slid off his red arms. He pulled away and watched as Zero brought his wrists to his eyes, probably wondering how he didn't get frostbite or something, "Zero... I-I." he bit his lip, "Can ..I?" he looked so needy, eyes full of desire, want, and ...what else? Yet also managing to seem so innocent.

It was soft and quiet but they both heard it, "...yes." Aidou smiled happily. Green light~

Aidou held Zero's hip as he steadied his cock in again. He rested his head onto the others shoulder as he slowly pushed in. He managed to get in a little more than the tip before Zero clenched his hole and dug his fingers in blond hair, knees wanting to press together again yet not being able to, Aidou being the barrier.

"Uhnn ..Zero.. You need to relax.. " In truth it felt really good, but Zero needed to unclench or else it'd just hurt the both of them. He panted harshly, breath wafting on an erected, pink nipple.

"..Ow...ow...ow...it-it..." it felt like his butt was ripping apart! "Hurts!"

Aidou moaned against that tantalizing nipple, Zero was really just so... "Relax...don't worry."

Zero sucked in harsh breaths and tried to relax. He slowly unclenched, his thighs twitching, "Okay.."

Aidou moved in, slowly filling Zero's hole, "Nnnh! So...tight.." it was so warm inside of him, it felt like he would melt.

The whole time Aidou pushed in was excruciating for the hunter, but he tried his best not to complain so much since the blond looked like he liked it.. a lot.

Aidou panted, "I'm all the way in." he said smiling in pleasure. Zero was shaking, nodding as he felt the other throb inside of him, "Zero?" he noticed his furrowed brows and grit teeth.

"Hurts.." he almost whimpered. Almost.

Aidou kissed his forehead, "You're doing so good. Just hang on for a little more, ne?" Zero was unconvinced, he practically forgot how his sweet spot felt anymore, "Here, hold onto me." Zero put his hands on his shoulders reluctantly.

Aidou then pulled out only to thrust back in slowly. He kept a normal pace up, even though he just wanted to slam his hips harder. Zero was gradually beginning to get used to it, the pain wasn't as bad as before but it was still there. It helped when Aidou stroked his member again, distracting him from the stings of pain he got when Aidou thrusted in.

"Oh... mmn Zero.. " the blond was holding back, he knew that. He looked so beautiful with his skin dampening with sweat and face flushed up. His eyes were half lidded and sometimes would shut when Zero clenched. It gave Zero a rush to know that he was making Aidou like that, making him want to lose control, "I wanna ..go faster.." he whispered against his lips.

The bed was starting to creak, "...do it then."

Aidou looked startled, "I can?"

"I.. whatever.." he looked at anywhere but him. If they kept a slow pace, how would they ever find his sweet spot?

Aidou grinned and slammed his cock in harder, making both of them groan. The blond threw his head back, "Zero.." the tip of his tongue resting on his bottom lip as he struggled for air.

"Ahn... that hurt!" Zero tried to glare but was interrupted when Aidou pulled out and slammed in again, but this time shifting and hitting a bundle of nerves so good! Just.. the way he hit it was so good. Yeah, Zero's mind doesn't make much sense right now.  
Once more, like before, his whole body arched up, his legs wrapping around the others back. His nails dug in deep in his shoulders as his head was thrown back, silver hair splayed around him like a halo. It was so intense and unexpected that his voice betrayed him and he just lay there with an open mouth as pleasure racked his body.

He heard Aidou give a breathless laugh, "Found it." without giving Zero a chance to breathe, he positioned his hips and slammed in again.

"Aaah!~" his body tensed up and drool began to seep out of the corner of his lips.

"There?" he had a cunning smile.

"You-" He wanted to retort something smart and witty but forgot completely as Aidou thrust in right before he could, "Nnnh." his cock ground against the blond's stomach, "Wh-" interrupted again by another thrust and his own moan. His eyes squeezed shut to try and control his voice, when he opened them he glared, "Let me get a sentence in." he panted out.

Aidou smirked, "No way." he grabbed the underside of Zero's thigh while the other rested on his elbow next to Zero's head. He slammed into his sweet spot harshly, loving how Zero writhed with every thrust. The bed creaked louder and the sheets rustled loudly with every movement. The blond showed no mercy, moving hard.

"Slow ...down!" Zero trembled and ground his sensitive neglected cock onto Aidou's stomach with every thrust.

"No..." their chests rubbed quickly against each other and Aidou would not stop watching the other.

"Ah... aahn... no...mmn!" he cried out with every thrust uncontrollably. He couldn't help it, his prostate was being abused so harshly.

"Zero... Zero..! Ze-" he felt something wet drop onto his hand. _Eh?_ "Zero are you, crying?" he panicked, was it actually hurting him?

"Because... because!" Zero's thoughts weren't coherent enough.

"Because what?" Aidou panted out, watching as Zero's face contorted in a sweet, pleasured expression. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he let out tiny grunts.

"...feels so...ahh.." he threw his arm over his eyes to hide himself. He didn't want Aidou to look at him like this.

"No, don't hide." Aidou ground his hips in, trying to get an answer, "Tell me..." he moved the arm.

"..feels good.." Zero looked at him with hazy eyes, wet with pleasured tears, cheeks flushed pink. He sniffled, _this night couldn't get anymore embarrassin_g.. he felt like sulking. :I

Aidou felt his heart and cock throb and snapped his hips in particularly hard, "Zero, you're so cute." he crashed their lips together and forced their tongues to play, he groaned between the kisses, "Nnh... so cute.. mm.." when he pulled apart, saliva had dripped down their chins at the force of the kiss.

Zero surprised them both by pulling Aidou and wrapping his arms around his neck, he breathed harshly against the others lips. It felt good, to hold the blond close after having them suspended in cold ice for so long. His eyes were screwed shut as he tried to ignore the wet, squelching noises Aidou was making by thrusting in his hole while on the other hand, the blond found them incredibly sexy, "Aah!... nnhh ...uuhh.." _oh god, is that my voice?_ His head was being repetitively hit against the headboard because of the force of Aidou's pounding but he didn't seem to register the pain. His head thrashed back and forth as he didn't know what to do with the immense pleasure.

Aidou intertwined his fingers with one of Zero's hands and pinned it next to Zero's head. He buried his face into the crook of the hunters neck and groaned, taking in Zero's scent.

"Hanabusa... Nnnhgh..." he felt the familiar coil of white heat began to bubble in the pit of his stomach, "No more.." he cried out. If he kept this up, he would cum immediately.

But of course, he ignored him. He was losing his control, Zero's scent was driving him crazy. His eyes flashed red, "Hey...say my name more.."

"Hana..." he grit he teeth trying very hard not to listen to the dirty, wet squishing noises and slapping of skin, "Hanabusa...gh..." it just felt so good! He felt a tightening in his stomach and he knew that he wouldn't hold out for long. "A-ahh, I'm not..I'm going.." he was trying to warn the other but there was so much effort he needed to speak. His throat was closing up and he was writhing under the blond unable to do anything about the oncoming release. He felt like sobbing in frustration since he didn't want to cum so quickly, but it's to be expected as he already came once before.

"Just let it out...nnh..Zero." His mouth parted and he took in Zero's scent in better, "I'm at my limit too.." he grasped Zero's cock with a free hand and jerked him roughly. He found it adorable that Zero was thrashing around, not knowing how to contain himself.

"No...no... no more..." his fingers tightened around Aidou's, "I'm going to...!" his toes curled as he bucked his hips up to the impending cock. His mouth dropped open as white exploded his vision. Just before his release, the blond's fangs elongated and without much of a second thought, bit into tattooed skin. Zero arched into the throbbing cock and shuddered harshly when he felt the sharp fangs bite him, lips sucking in blood, "Hanabusa!" he moaned wantonly as thick cum squirted out of his own pink member, painting their stomachs in white.

Aidou moaned while he sucked out the wonderfully sweet blood, feeling Zero clamp down on him and tasting the pleasure in his blood. He thrust in a couple more times to help Zero ride out his climax, still stroking his penis. Zero shook in complete and utter pleasure. The blond removed his fangs and pressed his lips to Zero's as his own release neared, "Zero!" he cried out shakily as his dick pulsed before his own cum splashed inside, some trickling down Zero's thighs.

With the last of his energy, he kissed Zero's trembling lips, letting him savor his own blood. He slumped onto Zero with a shaky yet satisfied sigh, "Amazing.." he whispered.

Zero struggled to come down from his high yet couldn't, all he wanted was sleep since the loss of blood made him feel dazed. The pleasure was still in the back of his mind, shivers and tingles racked his body making his body sluggish, "Get..out.." he breathed out after awhile.

Aidou actually paid attention without complaint and pulled out slowly, watching entranced as more of his cum dripped out of Zero's hole. Too tired to argue, Zero turned to his side and let his eyes slowly shut, back to Aidou, mumbling incoherent words sleepily.

Aidou yawned and wrapped his arms around Zero's back, pulling covers over them and smiled, they were still holding hands. Even though this wasn't his plan all along, this was definitely the best revenge ever. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep as he stuck to Zero's back of like glue.

XxX

* * *

**Party: YATTA~ FIRST OFFICIAL LEMON kinda late huh X'D**

***cocky ;) lol**

**I listened to Lovestruck by V Factory if you wanna listen too~...**

**Thanks for all the reviews/fave, follows! I might make an omake (idea enforced by Yorutsuki-Lunia c:) **

**P.s. sorry for that mix up where it said Hanabusa was Aidou's last name XD if you don't know what i'm talking about don't worry about it lol. Oh and sorry bout some errors, hopefully they're gone. I wanted to update this already.**

**I hope to see some more HanaZe fics in the future :c they're so cute together.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
